Promised
by blakebellamyy
Summary: A battle between the 100 and Grounders. Oneshot. *One death*


**AN: First fanfic ever. I had trouble with the ending...**

Bellamy couldn't believe it. He and Clarke were actually going to be together. It wasn't official yet because they still had the Grounder War to fight in, but Clarke promised as soon as the war was over that they would begin their life together and get married, have children, and be happy for a long, long time.

He knew that he had to have Clarke as soon as he saw her bright blue eyes on the drop ship. Of course there had been a few speed bumps like Finn, Raven, and even Wells, but all that was in the past and after this war was over they could live happily ever after.

 _Time to focus Bellamy_ he thought to himself as the war cry of the Grounders snapped him back to reality. He looked over at Clarke, who was only a few feet away from him and decided that this battle needed to be over quickly because damn she looked beautiful despite being covered in war paint and all he wanted to do was kiss her and hold her forever. _FOCUS BELLAMY he_ thought again. She was just too damn distracting, but in the best way possible. Bellamy turned around one last time at the camp to make sure everyone was in position and then continued to march towards the incoming enemy.

The camp they were protecting was very important. It was the main camp for the 100 and was guarded by the best fighters and shooters of the 100. If the Grounders took this camp then there was no stopping them. A couple more minutes and the two groups would meet. Then the battle would start. Bellamy was nervous, but he felt confident that this war could be won. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he still hoped it would end with the least amount of casualties for the 100. They had enough deaths to deal with already.

3...he was ready…2…this was for him and Clarke…1…the fighting began.

Bellamy was shooting at any Grounder he saw. He ran out of ammo pretty quickly given that he gave most of his bullets to the far range shooters at the camp. He now needed to fight with his hands which he was pretty good at, but the Grounders were so much bigger. He got a few good hits in, but so did the Grounder. All of a sudden when Bellamy thought he was done for the Grounder froze mid-punch and fell to the ground. Bellamy turned around and saw Jasper Jordan give him a thumbs up. Bellamy smiled a little and then looked back at the fight.

He saw Finn punching and kicking a Grounder. One Grounder dead.

He saw Monty shooting at any Grounder that moved. Multiple Grounders dead.

He saw Clarke using her weapon and destroying multiple Grounders. Even more Grounders dead.

He saw Lincoln and Octavia working together flawlessly. Those Grounders didn't stand a chance.

Everyone was doing so well. They were actually winning.

Bellamy began to fight another Grounder who wasn't nearly as strong as the first one and Bellamy easily overpowered this one.

After a long time, the Grounder screaming was gone. Bellamy looked around and saw only people from the 100 standing. He saw bodies everywhere. Grounders and his people alike, but despite that he smiled and cheered. Everyone around joined in. They actually won. Bellamy looked around until he found the beautiful blue eyed girl he was looking for.

He began to move towards her when he saw something move. Before he was able to say anything he saw Clarke's face twist into agony. Bellamy yelled and ran as fast as he could to her. Finn was running right behind him and took down the Grounder. Bellamy caught the girl he loved before she fell and slowly he lowered them to the ground. Tears were in both of their eyes.

"Stay with me Clarke," Bellamy said.

"We did it," Clarke whispered.

Bellamy chuckled, "Yeah we did. Now you have to stay with me. We're supposed to be together forever remember? We're going to build a house out of wood and get married somehow, then later have kids so you have to stay with me a little longer Clarke ok? Please just hold on a little longer."

Somewhere in the background Bellamy thought he heard someone yell for their only doctor, Clarke's mother, but all Bellamy could focus on was the girl laying in his arms.

"It's fine Bellamy. I'm fine. You're fine. You'll be ok, ju-just promise me that you'll move on. Don't let me ho-hold you back. I-I love you," Clarke said with tears streaming down her face, but not from the pain of the wound. Pain from something else was causing it.

"No don't talk like that. We're going to get you help you just have to be strong a little longer. You're too stubborn to go out like this Princess," Bellamy said.

She smiled slightly, but that faded quickly. "Bellamy promise m-me p-please."

"No. No I can't do that. I love you too much to do that." Bellamy was trying to hold the tears, but was failing miserably.

"Please Bellamy," Clarke said again this time using all the strength she had to say it as loud as she could.

"Ok I promise, but you're going to be fine. I can hear your mom coming" Bellamy lied.

"I love you Bellamy Blake. Sorry it took so long to say it, but I love you so much. May we meet again" Clarke said as her eyes started closing and her breathing started slowing.

"I love you Princess." Bellamy said not even trying to stop the tears that were flowing. "May we meet again."

In that moment Bellamy knew there was no getting her back. He doesn't know how long he stayed there, but eventually Finn and Octavia helped him up. They took him away from Clarke's body and cleaned him up. Bellamy couldn't speak. He couldn't understand why Clarke was gone. She promised they would be together.

She promised.


End file.
